herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Recon Team
The￼ best hero Hero Recon Team is a secret branch within Hero Factory in which only a select few are allowed to join. The team is lead by Merrick Fortis Armed in battle against blackneblya Hero factory On the Hero Factory website there is a section dedicated to Hero Recon Team. Before the site opened to the public, a message by Quadal has been left as follows but on the website this paragraph is listed under the "story line" section: Posted 01.02.2011 By: Quadal Hero Recon Team was formed shortly after the creation of Hero Factory. The founder, Mr. Makuro, realized that the organization needed to understand the evils that exist in the galaxy if it was successfully to maintain peace and prosperity. Mr. Makuro signed one of Hero Factory's top heroes Merrick Fortis to help form and lead this new intelligence division. Fortis set up headquarters in a secret location in Makuhero City, and set about recruiting the best '' ''and brightest heroes to gather intelligence for Hero Factory. Effective April 5th, 2011, the Hero Recon Website is up. On the website you can customize your own Hero Recon Team member and have it sent to your home (similar to the hero builder on the original HF website). It is revealed on this site that Hero Recon Members are privy to wearing black and silver armor but are well-trained in all types of environments including being impervious to l ava blasters: ''Hero Recon Team members are experts at collecting and studying information from around the galaxy. They are never far behind, searching for clues through battlegrounds and the wreckage left by villains and monsters. They then report their findings to Hero Factory designers, mission managers and Hero team leaders, who use the information to improve all aspects of Hero Factory. Hero Recon Team members are often recognized by their unique black and silver chest plate but all Heroes from the Recon unit can wear multiple types of armor and are trained to use different types of weapons and parts - even those used by Villains, like the Lava Blaster and transparent cladding. '' ''Hero Recon Team motto: “Knowledge Is Strength" '' Though it does not say, we can assume that Quadal may have posted the above paragraph as well. By going to the "about" section on the website you will find a news button which will hopefully contain information regarding the future of this website and perhaps more information on the real Hero Recon Team. The rest of the website includes a hero comic builder game, by getting your own recon member a code will arrive with it unlocking a new game, and you may upload your creations to the Hero Recon gallery. It is confirmed that you can use your custom Hero Recon Team Member as a character in the next Ordeal of Fire game, which appears to have the same gameplay as Mission: Von Nebula. Other than a few copies of the HF website, the Hero Recon website doesn't offer too much in the way of the actual story of Hero Factory, but more updates could prove otherwise. Suspected and Known Members (non-custom characters) Merrick Fortis - jake ghost, Logan omega, zak rocka lisa ninja Suspected and Known Members (non-custom characters) Merrick Fortis - jake ghost, Logan omega, Daniel rocka Kate ninja Source * Official Hero Recon Team Website Category:Hero Factory Category:Teams Category:Hero Factory.com Category:Characters Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2011